Level 467
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 466 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 468 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *Since there are only four colours of candies and limited space, things may get set off automatically. *On mobile devices, the rainbow candies can unexpectedly cause the creation of special candies. This can be disastrous as they can set off the colour bombs provided (refer to glitch for details). *If the colour bombs are destroyed and you have not completed the objective, it is impossible to win, as the longest row/column is four spaces, one short of the required five for a colour bomb creation. That can be very annoying so watch your moves. *The order is worth 10,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Do not use the colour bombs you start with; instead, make wrapped candies if you can and bring them down towards the colour bombs. *After mixing a colour bomb and wrapped candy once, you should be able to make a wrapped candy again easily, if one has not been automatically created already. *This is a quadrant level - one of the most hated level types. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Easy *' Difficulty:' Easy Reason *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Furthermore, it is impossible to create colour bombs as the longest length is only four spaces (a colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces). *The order is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 170,000 points for two stars and an additional 200,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Despite the presence of colour bombs on the board, two have to be used to meet the order. Due to the first point, it does not allow the players to use the colour bombs for the purpose of boosting the score. *The rainbow candies are hard to clear and the required wrapped candies can be somewhat hard to create with such a restricted board space. *Since the order requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations, it should give players more than 10,000 points. However, it will not be sufficient to earn two and three stars. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This is the first level that can be failed before end of moves without candy bombs or no more possible combinations, despite the game not indicating that you lost. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #2 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 10,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 467 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Quadrant levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars